My Own Take
by Devils spawn999
Summary: Chloe has been through a lot. In her first year alive, she was bitten by a werewolf, turned into the most powerful necromancer in supernatural history. Then she meets Derek, Simon and Tori. As in the original, Simon is pining over her, but Derek is as well. And he s over the 'Puberty Smack Down'.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction story (A. to the wonderful and crazy mind of mine. The updating for this story will not be very frequent seeing as how this is spurre of the moment thinking. I love darkest powers. Any way, basically at a young age Chloe had been bitten by a werewolf but she was also the same Chloe we all know and love. Except she has a backbone. In highschool, she protects the people who are bullied. Then Derek, Simon and Tori come along. They then get sent to lyle house. And I don't own darkest powers unfortunately :(. On with the story. CPOV "

CHLOE GET OUT OF BED! IF YOUR LATE AGAIN YOUR MOTHER WILL BE TALKING TO YOU!" Screeched Viviana, the newest housekeeper, seeing as how we moved last month and dad was on yet another business trip with mom. My insides started writhing around, making me feel nauseous. I ran to the bathroom, skidding around on my hardwood floor in my haste. I finally made it to the bathroom. Five minutes later I was still hunched over the bathroom sink, when Viviana walked in.

"Oh My God! Chloe are you ok?" She exclaimed.

"Just peachy." I mumble under my breath.

"Hey now, no sarcasm from you missy.

I'll call the school and tell them you won't be in today." She ranted while walking away.

"I'm going to school Viviana!" I called after her.

"No you are not."

"I have to!"

"No you don't." Then I'm sneaking out. God, I'm crazy. No one in their right mind would want to go to the hell hole called Bedingford High. It's a screwed up place. Stopping at my closet I pulled out my outfit. It concluded of black skinny jeans with holes, a black shirt that says 'Give Me Monster Cookie' with the Cookie Monster. Slipping on my black and purple Osiris's, I slung my book bag over my shoulder. I took my IPhone 5 off the charger. Looking at my bedside table, I couldn't find my bank card. I kind of panicked. That thing had 1500 dollars on it. You would too. Digging around in my drawer I found it under my dream journal. Slipped on my leather jacket, dumped everything in my bag, slipped on my motorcycle helmet and jumped out my window. You're probably wondering why I'm not hurt. Well, when I was little, I had been kidnapped and taken to a top secret lab where they experiment on innocent supernatural children. I was one of them. My mom is part of original necromancer line so that in its self is pretty powerful its self. They gave me even more powerful powers. So now I'm the most powerful in history. Not only that they had a werewolf bite me. So now any day I will transform into a freaking wolf. I'm also supposed to be really powerful that way too.

"Hey Liz. Can you come to school with me? I feel like something's going to happen today and I'm not sure if its good or bad yet."

"Yes of course I can, Chlo." Came Liz's voice. She's dead. The Edison Group terminated her because she couldn't control her powers. She was a Volo Half-demon. Now she's like a poltergeist.

"Thanks so much." I raced off to school, seeing as how I missed my bus and it was just about lunch. I kind of passed out getting ready(hehe). Five minutes later I pulled into the parking spot everyone avoided. They all called 'Chloe's Spot'. No exaggeration. I'm the badass in the school. The nerds I befriend are always safe. In gym, one of them got a broken nose. A stupid ass jock got cocky and thought he was better than him. That day I had been in trouble for something. Thank god my best friend Reece had been there. He gave it to the jock right back. Back to the present. I caught three new scents in the school. One just so happened to be a werewolf. God dammit. I walked into the school and to my locker. The crowd parted for me like the sea did for Moses. (Yes I know stuff too). When I saw what was going on at my friend Flane's locker, well if I was a cartoon character steam would be coming out my ears.

"What the hell did you say about me?" Came Zake's angry voice.

"I said that I thought you were an idiot." Flane replied. Zake's fist shot forward. I shot forward. When his fist was an inch from Flane's face, I caught his fist.

"Now what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I snarled.

"He called me an idiot and walked into me. He didn't grovel at my feet begging for forgiveness, either!" He explained.

"Go screw one of your whores." I said. Just then I started to feel lightheaded.

"Flane, can you go get Reece and Ry for me, please? And sorry I'm a little late today." I ask

"Hey no worries. You still managed to save my ass. I'll go get them."

"Thanks." About five minutes later, all three showed up and I was siting on the ground with my head against the lockers.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Asked Reece and Ry at the exact same time.

"I'm sick today but I felt like something bad would happen today." I explain.

"What would you like us to do?"

"I would like help getting to the cafeteria please."

"No problem." They wrapped their arms under mine and hoisted me up. After some coordination and my legs feeling like jelly, they just decided to carry me. Reece put me on his back.

"Is this your stop?" He asked.

"Why yes, yes it is."

"No tip! This is madness!" He shouted in mock anger.

"Just go get my food."

"Alright fine Chloe." I laid my head on the table, thinking about when my dad took me on my first hunting trip.

Flashback

It was November 25th. One of the worst days in the year for me. It was the day three years ago when I had gotten home my mom was sitting on the couch with my younger brother crying on her lap. I asked her what was wrong. She said my great grandfather had died because of a heart attack. I had cried my eyes out that day. Anyway it was really hard for me and it still is. It had been been the worst three years since he died. I was 12 on my first hunting trip. So I was 9 when he died. My dad had just boughten me a hunting riffle for my 12th birthday. I had practiced and practiced till I could shoot almost as good as my dad. That day he took me out and the first deer we saw was my first kill. We took it home, got a picture of me hugging its head, drained it of blood and gutted it. I kind of took all my pain out on the poor animal. For the next two years and every hunting trip I was a ruthless killer of animals. My parents understood my need for it. It was a way for me to release my stress. On my sixth hunting trip in three years, the house had been robbed and both my younger brothers had been home while mom was working. The robbers shot them. When me and dad got home, dad stayed and told me to go after the robbers. He knew about me being a werewolf and necromancer. I traced their scent 5 miles away and their the snottbags were. The had a picture frame. Walking closer, I saw that it was the picture of me, dad and my first deer. I told them to give it all back to me. They didn't. They pulled guns on me. I screamed at them that they killed my brothers. They were dead a minute later. I had ripped them to pieces. And I didn't even care.

End Of Flashback.

Two shadows fell on my table.

"Mind if we sit here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**I don't own darkest powers…yet.:)**

_Previously:_

_Two shadows fell on my table._

_"Mind if we sit here?"_

**NOW:**

**Chloe P.O.V**

I looked up. There was a blonde Asian. He was kind of cute. But an everyday cute. His eyes were almond shaped and a dark brown that would have girls in a pool at his feet. He was about 5'10 and had muscle in all the right places. The other one however, was at least 6'4, very muscular, had the most piercing green eyes that seemed cold and distant but were like an open book to me, jet black hair that fell in his eyes in sexy way and he reeked of werewolf.

_'And he's ours!_'

'WHAT?!'

'_I mean that he's our mate and the sexiest man in the world!'_

'Does he know?'

_'Yes and so does his wolf.'_

'Does his wolf have a name, Fate?'

_'Yes. It's Valor.'_

'God, it's not fair that all of him is so sexy!'

_'Yes it's fair to us, but the filthy blonde bimbos better keep their mitts off WHAT. IS. MINE!'_

'I'll make sure of it, but now I have to listen to what the blonde Asian is saying.'

With that, she retreated to the back of my mind.

"Hellooooo. HELLOOOO! Anybody home?"

"Yes I'm here now what the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"To sit with the most beautiful girl in the world." He said flirtatiously.

"What's your name? And what's his?" I asked, gesturing to the tall, hot one.

"Well love, I'm Simon. This is Derek."

"Nice to meet you Simon, Derek. My names Chloe. I guess you can sit with me and my friends."

"Hey Chloe!" Reece said, walking up to my table with Flane, Aurom and Ry.

"Hey guys."

"Chloe who are they and why are they talking to you?" Asked Ry.

"Guys this is Simon and Derek, Derek Simon, this is Reece, Ry, Aurom and Flane."

"Nice to meet you guys. So is Chloe dating anybody?" Simon asked.

"No but I know you're a sorcerer, Derek's a werewolf and your sister is really powerful witch and a hot babe." Ry said.

"What are you, Chloe, Reece, Aurom and Flane?" Asked Derek. His voice is like angels singing.

"Well thank you, for including me in this conversation and talking about me like I'm not here." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Chloe." Flane said apologetically.

"It's fine. Anyway, Flane is fire half demon, Reece is a three quarter shadow demon, Ry is a shaman and Aurom is a powerful ass sorcerer." I tell them.

"What are you?" Asks Derek.

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with." I say and stalk off to the library, my sickness forgotten.

"Chloe wait." I hear Derek call. I stop and wait for him to catch up

"What would you like, Derek?"

"I would like to know what type of supernatural you are. So I know my family and I are safe."

"Fine I'll tell you what supernatural I am. Then go tell your family to pack up. Because I'm a monster


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own darkest powers. Only the added characters and plot.**

Derek's thoughts underlined**, **_wolf in italics,_**perverted boy brain in bold and underlined****, Derek taking to his wolf is bold.**

_Previously:_

**_"Fine I'll tell you what supernatural I am. Then go tell your family to pack up. Because I'm a monster."_**

**NOW:**

**DPOV**

_She thinks she's a monster? Wait till she finds out about what I did in Albany. _

"Derek, are you listening?" Chloe asked, waving her hand in my face.

"Yes I am Chloe. Now what are you?" I say.

"I'm the most powerful necromancer in supernatural history. I'm also an unnaturally strong werewolf. So that means that I have a mate. That mate just so happens to be you. Don't leave me, please!" she explains.

_'You heard her! Don't leave our mate'_

**'She doesn't want me to leave her so I won't. And she doesn't think I'm a monster.'**

_'Well tell her that you big idiot! She thinks you're going to leave her! For someone so smart you can be really dumb sometimes.'_

"You're going to leave me, AREN'T YOU! Just like everyone else that's supposed to love me does!" Tears started to flood her beautiful blue eyes.

"Chloe please stop crying. I-I-." I couldn't think of anything to say. But as everyone who's ever met me knows that I'm not good with words. I can't help but love this blue-eyed beauty. She was made for me. My arm wrapped around her slim waist while my other hand tilted her face up to mine. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers in a soft, loving kiss. She returned it eagerly.

"Derek, there you are! Where's Chloe…" Simon's voice started and drifted off when he saw Chloe's arms wrapped around my neck, tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck. Suddenly, I was knocked off Chloe by a knock-back spell and went flying into a wall. Groaning, I opened my eyes to see Simon on the floor under Reece while Ry was trying to hold Chloe back.

"RY LET ME GO PLEASE! I NEED TO KILL SIMON! HE COULD HAVE KILLED MY DEREK! And I could have lost the only one who cared about me." She whispered the last part.

"Ry, I suggest you let go of what's mine. Right. Now." I say deadly calm. His hands slowly unwrapped from my mate's waist. She flew to my arms as soon as they were gone. Her arms circulated around my around my neck as mine flew around her waist. She let go only to look into my eyes, looking for something.

"Are you ok?" she whispered. I nodded my head. She turned around in my arms.

"Simon I swear to god if you ever hurt my Derek ever again… I have a brand new blender…" she trails off.

"Now why should I be scared of a little bitty blender?" he asks, humor written all over his face.

"Ask one of the boys." She smirks, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have I some unfinished business to attend to." She spins around to face me, hands going around my neck again. Her breath fans across my face and that's all I need to lose my control and smash my lips to hers. She moans into the kiss and I use that as an excuse to slip my tongue into her mouth.

**CPOV**

I'm enjoying the second best kiss of my life when I'm hit with a dizzy spell. My last though before I passed out was: ah crap Viviana's going to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Swearing in this chapter.w**

**I don't own Darkest Powers. Only the added characters and plot.**

_Previously _

_CPOV_

_I'm enjoying the second best kiss of my life when I'm hit with a dizzy spell. My last though before I passed out was: ah crap Viviana's going to kill me._

**DPOV**

Chloe passed out in the middle of kissing me. Just before she hit the ground, I caught her.

"Derek, what the hell did you do to her?" snarled Simon.

"Why the fuck would I hurt her? I love her." I yell at him.

"YOU CAN'T LOVE HER! I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" he screamed. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I WAS a monster.

"You're right Simon. I am a monster." He smirked in triumph but I wasn't finished. "But maybe she can change that." I stared at Chloe lovingly. I looked up to see Simon's jaw almost on the ground.

"She'll hate you the moment she finds about what happened in Albany." He told me.

"Hopefully she'll except me either way."

"Hopefully she won't." Simon said.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME HAVE THIS ONE GIRL? YOU CAN HAVE ANY GIRL YOU WANT! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME HVE AN OUNCE OF HAPPINESS? I LOVE HER! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" I scream.

"You love me?" croaked the voice that came from the girl in is arms.

"Yes Chloe, I love you more than anything I've ever loved before. And that includes my old stuffed dog that I couldn't sleep without." That brought a smile to her face.

"I love you more than I loved my brothers." Reece and Ry gasped.

"Chloe, do you really mean that?" asked Reece.

"Yes I do. But it doesn't mean that I stopped loving them and I'm letting it go." She says.

"What happened to your brothers? Do they hate you or something?" asks Simon.

"Simon?" Chloe sniffles.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it? Do want to be with me instead of the monster named Derek? Because he sure as hell doesn't deserve you."

"No, I was wondering how you could be such a dick to your brother?"

"I'm not being a dick! He just doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm the only girl Derek will ever love? That I could be his mate?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly! There is no buts. You're a jerk and only care about yourself. I love Derek and I'm not leaving him for you." Just then, the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Darkest Powers. Only the added characters and plot.**

_Previously _

_ "Exactly! There is no buts. You're a jerk and only care about yourself. I love Derek and I'm not leaving him for you." Just then, the bell rang. _

**DPOV**

The halls flooded with people until it was just Chloe, Simon, Ry, Reece, Flane, Aurom and me. Chloe then turned on her heel leaving the rest of us standing there, looking like complete idiots. Just then, Ry and Reece started to advance on Simon, while Aurom and Flane walked off to class.

"You idiot!" snarled Ry.

"Chloe doesn't need her brothers brought up! They are dead and she needs to get over that but her parents never let her when they are home. She needs Derek! You are trying to deprive her of what she's wanted her entire life and what she needs. And what about your brothers feeling? Are you that self-involved to realize that when you called him a monster that Chloe heard you and when you said it, you made her remember that whatever he did to make you call him a monster, what she did was 10times worse." Reece hissed.

"You're lucky her parents just left or she would have been mad. And not one person at this school would want her to be mad." Ry jumped in.

"Why is that?"

"She'll either burst out in tears or go on a rampage and trample anything in her path." Ry stated bluntly.

"Simon, why are you trying to get Chloe away from me?" I cut in.

"Because she deserves me and not somebody ugly and anti-social."

"Well if that's what you think, Simon, I'll see you at home." I say then swiftly walk away. When I found my next class, the teacher looked up at me.

"Well class, seems we have another new student. Would you like to introduce yourself, please?" she asks.

"Derek Souza."

"Well , Derek, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Billows and welcome to English class. Will you please go take a seat next to Chloe? Chloe, please raise your hand dear." My head snapped up at Chloe's name and my emerald orbs met her… Steel grey ones? I'll ask her about that later. Walking over to the seat the teacher told me to go to, the door slammed open and in walked a blonde girl with a blood red tube top and a checked mini-skirt. Her eyes lifted to mine and there were dark brown eyes.

"Hey there hot-stuff."


	6. Chapter 6

**Swearing in this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them. And now I know what all the authors talk about when they say that they love their readers. I already love all of you.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers, only the added characters and plot.**

_Previously:_

_"Hey there hot-stuff."_

**DPOV**

I was confused. Should I say something. I mean, I have a mate and I love her.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" Blondie said.

"Who, me?" I ask.

"Obviously." Came her high, squeaky voice.

"What would you like?"

"Alright, Derek, Melissa, please take your seats since you both are over 5 minutes late."

"Yes Ms. Billows." She said. The rest of class went without a hitch. After class though, Melissa tried to kiss me, I shoved her away, Chloe's eyes went black, she punched Melissa in the face and Chloe was suspended.

**CPOV**

By the time I got home I was fuming. Melissa was hitting what was mine and she knew it too. She was a water half-demon and we used to be friends. Then she turned into a slut and left me in the dust.

"Chloe, is that you?" Asked Viviana.

"No. It's a burglar that just happens to have a set of keys." I said sarcastically.

"You were supposed to stay home. I should call your mother and tell her you snuck out."

"I snuck out to go to school. What's the big deal in that?"

"You were puking you're your guts out this morning! You weren't supposed to go to school! I was doing you a favor!" She cried.

Deciding to change the subject, I asked if she's seen the new neighbors.

"No I have not. But I saw a bunch of teenager stuff. Maybe you should go meet them."

"Alright, I'll go." I ran up to my room to change. I walked into my closet, picked out a white, strapless summer dress with white flats. Casual but nice. 5 minutes later I walked down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm ready. I'll be back soon." I tell Viviana.

"OK bye. Be nice and welcoming."

"I will." Around 5 minutes later I was standing at our new neighbor's front door. The door opened and I came face to face…


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_ "I will." Around 5 minutes later I was standing at our new neighbor's front door. The door opened and I came face to face…_

**CPOV**

With Derek. That's who my new neighbor was.

"Derek?"

"Chloe?"

"Derek!"

"Are you happy to see me?" he asks with a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Oh yes. I'm very glad you're my neighbor." I whisper in his ear. He shivered and I smiled.

"Derek, who's at the door and why don't you let them in?" came a male's voice.

"Sure dad." He led me to the dining room. But not before he pulled me to him and kissed me, soft and teasingly. It was my turn to shiver and he smirked.

"No more of this for you today." I pointed to my lips and smirked

"But-" he starts but I cut him off.

"No buts. I guess you'll never tease me again now will you?" I say.

"Please don't do this to me!" he pleaded.

"Never tease me again." He was about to open his mouth and say something when Simon did.

"Ahh, Chloe decide to come to me instead of staying with the brute?"

"In your dreams." I hiss. Derek's arms encircled my waist. He buried his face in my neck to calm himself down.

"Simon, what's gotten into you? It's obvious that she and Derek are mates."

"But he doesn't deserve her, dad! He's a monster!" he yelled.

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER! IF ANY OF US ARE MONSTERS IT'S ME! I'm the one who ripped two people to shreds without a second thought!" I shout. They all looked at me with horror clear in their eyes. Except Derek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Swearing in this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them. And now I know what all the authors talk about when they say that they love their readers. I already love all of you.**

_Wolf in italics _**, Derek talking to his wolf is bold.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers, only the added characters and plot.**

_Previously:_

_"HE'S NOT A MONSTER! IF ANY OF US ARE MONSTERS IT'S ME! I'm the one who ripped two people to shreds without a second thought!" I shout. They all looked at me with horror clear in their eyes. Except Derek_.

**DPOV**

Chloe thought she was a monster. She's not. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Derek, do you hate me?" she asks, tears flooding her eyes.

"No! Of course I don't hate you. I love you." She lept at me, her arms wrapping around my neck while her legs wrapped around my waist and her lips crashed against my own. I kissed her back. Her lips parted mine. Our tongues danced with each other. She tasted like peppermints, strawberries and fresh apple pie. About 5 minutes later somebody scoffed. We pulled apart.

"What?" I growled.

**CPOV**

"There's somebody at the door asking for Chloe. Her name's Lauren." Said the man that I still don't know the name of, but Simon called dad, so I'm going with was Mr. Bea.

"Tell her she can go screw herself." I hiss.

"Chloe, is that you?" Asked Aunt Lauren. I groaned, letting my legs unwrap from around Derek's waist. He groaned, his hands holding me up.

"Let me go, Derek." I whisper in his ear. Instead of letting go, he thrust his hips into me. I gasped. He had a bulge in his pants.

"Alright, don't let me go." I say.

"Didn't plan on it." He smirks. He pulls my face back to his own.

"Chloe!" I hear my aunt gasp. I groan again and pull away… again.

"What?" I hiss.

"You dad called, he said Viviana is taking the weekend off and told me to take you for the weekend. Let's go."

**DPOV**

**_'_**_She'strying to take mate! Don't let her!" _Cried my wolf.

"Dad, can't Chloe just stay with us for the weekend? Please?" I plead.

"Ms. Lauren may Chloe stay with us?" Asks my dad.

"Why should I let my only niece stay over at a complete stranger's? Especially since she's got her legs her legs wrapped around that man's waist?" she says.

"Because she and I are working on a school project this weekend." Tori cuts in from the doorway from the dining room. Sometimes she can be a pain in the ass, but at times like this, she is the most helpful person.

"Chloe is that true?" asks Lauren.

"Yes it's true. It's an English project." Chloe explains, seeming to be in another world.

"Well, alright. You can stay this weekend. But you have to call me every night." She says with a small smile.

"O.K. bye Aunt Lauren."

"Bye Chloe. Get your work done. I expect a very good grade on it."

"OK Aunt Lauren."

"Do I get a hug?" she started to let go, but then remembered my *Ahem* problem.

"Sorry Aunt Lauren, but I can't exactly move without Derek being extremely embarrassed." She smirked. Lauren's jaw dropped, then closed, then opened again.

"You know my little 'problem' went away when Tori came in." I whisper in her ear.

"I know, but I don't want to hug her. I don't like her." She whispers back.

"Really?"

"I don't trust her for some reason."

"I don't trust her even though I just met her."

"I'm tired and hungry. Can we have food now? Please?"

"Of course my beautiful girl." I carried her to the kitchen where my dad placed a plate of lasagna in front of her. I got a plate piled high with food. I started to think about Chloe. Her mid back length shiny blonde hair, her eyes that change color, her perfect bow shaped lips that were nice and plump, her nose that was dotted with cute freckles. How did I get someone like that as a mate? She was perfect in every way. I looked up to see Chloe  
falling asleep. I stood to pick her up.

"Chloe, do you want to sleep in the guest room or on the couch?" I ask.

"Can I stay with you? Please?" she turned her head and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh God not the puppy dog eyes!" she didn't stop or let up. The only thing she did was ramp it up a notch. "OK OK! Fine! You can stay with me tonight!" Her face brightened.

"YAY!"

"Come on Chloe, let's go."

"Will you carry me? I'm tired and if I fall I could hurt myself."

"Then you're not walking." I scoop her up into my arms and walk towards the stairs. I set her on my bed and went to my closet. Choosing what to wear tonight, I picked out something for Chloe to wear. I found a black long sleeve shirt with a pair of boxers. Throwing hem at her I walked over to the bathroom in my room.

"Chloe are you done?" I ask.

"Yes Derek, I'm done." She replies. I walk in the room. She pulls me onto my bed, gives me a kiss and curls up into my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them. And now I know what all the authors talk about when they say that they love their readers. I already love all of you.**

_Wolf in italics _**, Derek talking to his wolf is bold.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers, only the added characters and plot.**

_Previously:_

_"Yes Derek, I'm done." She replies. I walk in the room. She pulls me onto my bed, gives me a kiss and curls up into my chest._

**DPOV**

I wake up feeling like I just had the best sleep of my life.

_'That's because you slept beside your mate!' my wolf sighs._

**'Don't be a smart-ass.'**

_'I didn't know that your ass was smart, too.'_

**'Shut up.' **I felt Chloe move around in the bed.

"Derek?" she mumbles.

"Ya Chloe?"

"I need to go home and get some clothes. Can you please let me go?" I realize that I have my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"It's not that I minded." I let go and she gets up. A chill runs through my body when her body heat leaves. The rest of the morning is boring. Tori went on and on about the upcoming dance. When Chloe got back from her house, Tori practically pounced on her, asking if I was taking her to the dance. Her eyes caught mine at that moment, hers pleading. She wants to go to the dance? With me?

"Hey Tori, can I have Chloe for 5 minutes? Please?" I ask.

"You have 5 minutes! And if she comes down here without an answer, I will tell Simon to take her!" She calls after us. He's not taking her to the dance. I am.

"What's up Derek?" she asks, bouncing on my bed.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" I ask.

"Yes! Thank you so much! Tori was gonna make me go with Simon. And then make me where a brown dress to go with his eyes! And brown is definitely not my color. I'm pretty sure emerald green is my color." She whispers in my ear. I shivered.

"We still have two minutes until Tori come's up here and drag's me downstairs, begs for the answer than drags me to my house and to the mall. I suggest you kiss me now or it's not going to happen until tonight." She smirks. To comply with her wishes and my own, I pull her to me and press my lips against her.

"CHLOE SAUNDERS GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BLONDE ASS DOWN HERE! YOUR FIVE MINUTES FIVE MINUTES IS UP!" Tori shouts from downstairs.

"Coming Tori." Chloe yells back. She gives me a quick kiss and walks out of my room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them. And now I know what all the authors talk about when they say that they love their readers. I already love all of you.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers, only the added characters and plot.**

_Previously:_

_"Coming Tori." Chloe yells back. She gives me a quick kiss and walks out of my room._

CPOV

"Chloeeeeeeee, tell me what Derek said!" Shrieked Tori.

"He asked me to the dance, I said yes and we kissed. So now, you can't make me go with Simon in an ugly brown dress. Ha."

"Whatever. BOYS TIME TO GO TO THE MALL! WE GIRLS NEED CLOTHES FOR THE DANCE!" Tori screamed upstairs. Simon walked into the living room at the same time Derek did. They were getting along fine and even goofing off. They are back to normal I guess.

"Derek, you have to drive unless Chloe can."

"I don't have my licence yet."

"Alright, everybody got their money?"

"Yep." Everyone chorused. We all got in the car, me and Derek sitting up front, Tori and Simon in the back. It was a fifteen minute drive to the mall

"Ok guys, I'll take Chloe shopping while you guys go find something nice to wear and whatever else you want." Tori instructed.

2 HOURS LATER

It's been two hours since we got here and Tori has dragged me into all the stores in half then mall. I had tried on 22 dresses and Tori had claimed that none of them screamed 'ME'. She had picked a dress in the 3rd store and her. It was a nice dark blue with black lace.(A.N. I Don't know what to call it but here's the dress files/2011/05/18/2/1317/13171547/78602e4f9560f49c_ dark_blue_prom_ )

In the eighth store, Tori threw a green mid-thigh dress that was a little tight on my top half but flowed down. There was a thin silver strap that went around the back of my neck. There was also some nice sequin under my breasts. A cute diamond looking rose went in between my breasts.(** . **)

I walked out of the change room and Tori practically fainted.

When she came to her senses, she said "Chloe! Oh My God! That dress goes with you perfectly! Now all we have to do is go get necklaces, shoes and earrings."

In the first store we went for shoes. Mine were silver with something dangling from the top band. ( t/New-womens-shoes-stilettos-rhinestones-party-for mal-wedding-prom-silver-/00/s/MTU1OFgxNjAw/z/NC0AA MXQMmJRQ5CP/$T2eC16VHJHQE9nzEyl86BRQ5CPri8Q~~60_ .if that doesn't work search silver stilettos)

Tori's were black with a black flower on the back. ( . /th?id=H.4537608302560704&pid=1.7&w=143&h=144&c=7&rs=1)

Next we went to the jewelry store and got necklaces and earrings. My earrings were black diamonds and my necklace had a green diamond in the shape of a heart. ( necklace. images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRi_HJxYUgZnVLGg1z0yv5ThhFgwXVZIRXYoc-qfD 3euaMI_vkg. Earrings. images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSbUMFFQsFtHd8vaUp5lUfdQ4fQVzr0-ZbW-xt0zq IIqMyc1aDig)

Tori's necklace was in the shape of a heart with an amethyst in the middle and her earrings were diamond. Earrings( ( . /th?id=H.4519608098096437&pid=1.7&w=168&h=155&c=7&rs=1. necklace. . . /th?id=H.4747868431058285&pid=1.7&w=158&h=153&c=7&rs=1 ).

Tori then made me by a promise ring for Derek.( . /th?id=H.4615029380940111&pid=1.7&w=155&h=151&c=7&rs=1)


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them. And now I know what all the authors talk about when they say that they love their readers. I already love all of you.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers, only the added characters and plot.**

_Previously:_

_Tori then made me by a promise ring for Derek. _

**DPOV**

Earlier Simon had apologized for trying to take Chloe from me and all the stuff he said. But now he was really starting to irritate me. I mean, come on, does it really matter that I have a new black button down and a nice pair of black jeans when I already had some? And I tried on five different pairs and he said none of them were right! Sometimes I wonder if he's a girl in disguise. He finally decided on the 7th try. ( . ).

He then dragged me into a men's shoe store. I ended up buying black Osiris's with neon blue.

(. . )

Simon had gotten black and green ones.

( . /th?id=H.5006773321205505&pid=1.7&w=150&h=150&c=7&rs=1)

We were almost done. All I had to do was buy Chloe a promise ring.

( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRof_wUc1c_KcihwjcdflEnQxhgUK2oBy34CvJfq_ 6CDBmzFBLSmg)

It has been three hours since we got here and were finally eating. I think I loved more than I love Chloe.

_'Ha! That's not true! You can't love anything more than your mate! It's physically impossible. But food does come in a close second…'_ my wolf trailed off. Chloe ran up to me. She leapt at me, her arms and legs wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"Please save me from Tori! She's driving me nuts!" she whisper/cried in my ear.

"Sorry, no can do. I have to go get my lip pierced and a tattoo." I whisper back. She pulls back with a horrified look on her face.

"You better not be getting a tattoo, mister." She says, sternly.

"I wasn't getting one. I was kidding. Not so much the lip piercing though..." I trail off.

"No! Then it will feel weird when I kiss you…" she trailed off. So she wouldn't want to kiss me anymore. No lip piercing for me.

"Never mind." I say quickly.

"That's good. Now I have something for you." She says. What could she have for me?

"I have something for you, too" I pulled out the little box with the ring. She turned around with a box similar to mine. We exchanged boxes and I opened mine. It was a simple ring and it fit me perfectly. After my examination of my ring, I looked up to see Chloe ogling her ring.

"Derek, I love it!" she squeals.

"That's good, I love mine, too." I Tell her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some mature content in this chapter. Nothing too bad or graphic. Also some bad language.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them. And now I know what all the authors talk about when they say that they love their readers. I already love all of you.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers, only the added characters and plot. **

_Previously:_

_"That's good, I love mine, too." I tell her._

**CPOV**

The ring Derek got me was absolutely beautiful. I can't believe I got such a good mate. After I finished ogling the ring, Derek took it from me and slipped it on my ring finger on the left hand. I took his and slipped on. He picked me up and spun me around. When he set me back on my feet, I sat down to eat my food but he got to my spot before I did and placed me on his lap. His face went to the crook of my neck. While he breathed in my scent, Nate Bozian walked up to us.

"Hey Chloe, how's life?" he smiled. Derek silently snarled. I pushed his face out of my neck but he only put it back. I sighed.

"It's good. Have you met the new kids?" I ask.

"No I haven't but I hear Brett is taking the girl, Tori, though." he says.

"She won't shut up about it." I tell him.

"So how do you know these guys?"

"Derek, Simon, Tori and I are childhood friends. We used to live in buffalo together." I lie.

"OK well I came to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Derek growls into my neck.

"Are you blind?" Derek snarls.

"No. Why do you say that?"

"Chloe is sitting on MY lap! Can't you see that she is my girlfriend?" Derek growls.

"Chloe wouldn't date someone like you!"

"NATE!" I yell. "Derek is my boyfriend! I'm going to the dance with him. Now don't talk to me ever again if you're going to speak to me like this." I tell him.

"Chloe, please go to the dance with me, please! I love you!" he exclaims. Derek stood up, placed me on the chair and punched Nate.

"She is my girlfriend. Stay away from her." Derek growls out. He then grabs me and crushed his lips to mine. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. I jumped up to wrap my legs around him, but was stopped by somebody. My eyes turned bluer than the sky, signaling that my wolf had some control.

**'Fate, who pulled us away from Derek?' **I snarled, not mad at her, but at the person who pulled me off Derek.

_'It was your aunt Lauren.' _She growled. I turned on my aunt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Lauren?" I hissed. She winced when she heard the raw power behind it.

"You just met this boy and I walk into the cafeteria and you two are shoving your tongues down the others throat! You're coming to my house, NOW!" she screams at me. Valor probably saw that as a threat, seeing as how I was immediately shoved behind Derek and his eyes were all black with his pupil a glowing green showing he was in complete control. His eyes flickered between Derek's emerald green color and his wolfs. Fate was fighting me for control. She thought seeing her mate like this was a complete turn on. All she wanted to do was jump his bones and have him leave multiple hickeys on my neck, showing all males that I was his. She started projecting of Derek and I doing the nasty's, promising she would stop if I gave her control. I immediately gave it to her because if those images kept flying through my mind Valor would have all control of Derek's body and if that happened I wouldn't have left the Bea's house tomorrow a virgin.

**DPOV (when Lauren pulled Chloe away)**

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Lauren?" She hissed. Her voice held a power that was only old about in supernatural fables.

_'That's right our mate is a powerful and hot! You better not screw this up for me! I love Fate and she tells me that Chloe loves you more than her brothers and they were closer than peas in a pod. Her words not mine.' He says._

"You just met this boy and I walk into the cafeteria and you two are shoving your tongues down the others throat! You're coming to my house, NOW!" my head snapped up. I was confused for a second but that's all Valor need to take complete control of me. He shoved Chloe behind him in a protective manor and snarled at Lauren. I started to fight him for control and was winning. Until the scent of Chloe's arousal hit me like a ton of bricks. Valor started to take control back and I let him. He turned around to face Chloe, a small smirk on his face.

"Now Fate, that wasn't very nice to do to your human." He tisked.

**VPOV (Valor Shocker, right)**

The beautiful she wolf I call a mate had taken over her humans body by making her aroused. Smart, beautiful and devious. What more could a wolf want? And mineminemine! Any other male touches her and he'll be looking for whatever touched her. I know my human feels the same way about Chloe. My voice was low and full of my own arousal. I could feel Derek talking to Chloe about how they wished her aunt hadn't interrupted them. That reminds me. Her aunt needs to learn not that nobody touches what's mine without permission. I felt a sharp pain in my side and realized Derek needed to change. Aw fuck. This body can't wait for me to be done with this Lauren chick. I relinquished my control over to Derek. When I retreated, Chloe was in his arms and her lips pressed against his.

**DPOV**

When Valor gave me control when he realized I needed to shift. But not for another hour. I wanted my body back because I'm more attached to Chloe now than the day I met her. And I was really attached to her then. Chloe's lips were pressed against mine the instant Valor told me her wolf had given her control back. Her lips were soft but hard and full of passion. I heard some footsteps behind Chloe. My arm wrapped around her waist and spun her so that my back was to the person and Chloe was safe. They tried again but failed.

"LET GO OF MY NIECE RIGHT NOW YOU BIG BRUTE!" Lauren yelled in my ear. Chloe hissed and pulled away.

"Piss off Lauren." She barks.

"CHLOE!" Lauren Gasps. Chloe ignores her aunt and spins around into my arms. She sighs.

"Derek, I want to go home and put my stuff away." She whispers. I immediately scoop her up in one arm while simultaneously picking up the 20 something bags that she carrying earlier. She clung to me like a small child. Simon and Tori start bickering about who had the better sense of fashion. I rolled my eyes. Its decided: Simon is a girl. Chloe started snoring softly in my ear. She's so cute. I felt a tugging on my arm. Lauren stood there, with a small smirk on her face.

"My niece will realize that you're a monster. That that's what I made you."


End file.
